


Love Drunk

by slythatheart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythatheart/pseuds/slythatheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison isn’t too surprised to find the door to her apartment unlocked. She’s running a little later than expected, and Kira has a tendency to be early for everything anyway. But she is, on the other hand, surprised by the state of her kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAliceLilith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/gifts).



Allison isn’t too surprised to find the door to her apartment unlocked. She’s running a little later than expected, and Kira has a tendency to be early for everything anyway. But she is, on the other hand, surprised by the state of her kitchen.

Most of the bench space is taken up by what appears to be every item from her liquor cabinet, along with her blender, several glasses both clean and not-so-clean, and a mess of bowls filled with ice and random fruit.

There are a few wet cleaning cloths in and around the sink, but more than a few different colored spills on the benchtop, like someone had tried to keep everything clean as they went but had eventually given up.

“What the…?” 

There are also half a dozen jugs and carafes, containing different colored liquids in varying amounts. 

It isn’t even one in the afternoon, but her usually spotless kitchen looks like a bartending bomb has exploded all over it. 

And Kira is nowhere to be seen. 

“Kira?”

There’s no reply, so Allison starts to head further into her apartment. She’s stopped by Kira’s muffled giggles coming from somewhere in her kitchen. 

When she gets back into the middle of the mess that someone – presumably, Kira – has made, she frowns. “Where _are_ you?” 

An amused snort – one that’s cut off nearly immediately – comes from somewhere low and to her right. Allison rolls her eyes when she spots the hem of Kira’s favorite skirt caught in the door of the cupboard where her liquor is _meant_ to be, but she can’t quite keep the grin off her face. 

Her girlfriend is actually the _cutest_.

She moves as quietly as she can over to the cupboard, slipping her phone out of her pocket and pulling up the camera on it for what will probably be her newest favorite photo. Allison pulls the door open and snaps a picture fast enough that Kira lets out an adorable little squeak of surprise.

Kira is tucked into the cupboard in a tiny ball, her arms around her knees which are folded up against her chest. Her eyes are wide and her mouth is open as she blinks, startled.

“What are you _doing_ in there?” Allison laughs, sliding her phone back into her pocket and crouching down until she’s roughly at Kira’s eye level.  

“Shh,” Kira tells her. She’s whispering, except that she’s really, really not. She sounds dramatic when she adds, “I’m _hiding_.” 

“Why?” Allison stage-whispers back. Kira’s obviously not frightened, so Allison is far more amused than concerned. 

“Because I made a mess. And you’re gonna be _mad_.” 

Kira’s words aren’t as clear as they should be, her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are sparkling as they dart around the inside of the cupboard as though Allison is sneaking up from the shadows instead of right in front of her, trying to hold back laughter.

“Are you _drunk?_ ” she asks in amusement. She already knows the answer, although she’s still struggling to believe it. 

“Nooooo!” Kira pauses, then scrunches up her nose adorably. “Maybe a _little_ bit.” 

She’s holding her hand up, her thumb and pointer finger about a quarter inch apart, and Allison can’t help herself. She laughs, long and loud and strangely happy, as she grabs Kira’s hand in her own, tugging Kira out of the cupboard gently.

“I was making lunch,” Kira explains with a vague gesture towards the corner of the bench. Beside the pantry, Allison can see a few untouched grocery bags tucked aside in relative safety. “Your surprise _birthday_ lunch,” Kira adds, once again whispering conspiratorially.

“A _liquid_ birthday lunch?” 

Kira snorts out a negative that immediately dissolves into giggles. “A _lunch_ birthday lunch! Yum yum!” Kira says, ridiculously, once she’s managed to stop giggling. “But then on that cooking show with the...the lady with the hair. They had _cocktails_ and I wanted to try making one!” 

“One?” Allison asks, eying the disaster around her dubiously.

Kira nods. “But it was gross. So I tried a different one. And then they had so many that all looked so pretty and I made them all. Except some of them don’t taste so good.” 

She grins at Allison and holds out a bright orange concoction. “But I got better with practice!” she chirps proudly. 

Allison can’t help but smile at the pleased expression on Kira’s face, but she also can’t stop herself from choking on the first mouthful she tries. 

“It’s uh…” Kira’s eyes are wide and hopeful, so Allison lies through her teeth. “It’s really good.” 

Allison doesn’t want to know exactly how much Kira’s had to drink for her to think the cocktails are getting better, but she’s willing to brave the burn of too much alcohol to keep Kira looking so happy. 

Kira wants her to try one of everything, and Allison can’t bring herself to say no – doesn’t _want_ to say no, despite the taste. And it’s her birthday, so why not indulge a little with the woman she loves?

Halfway through trying the different cocktails, Kira has long since slowed down but Allison feels like she’s just getting started. She feels happy and bubbly, like the stress of being a responsible adult has fizzled away for the afternoon. She knows from experience that this is the best kind of drunk, and if she can keep this level of buzz for a few hours her birthday will be just about perfect. 

She needs to take a page out of Kira’s book and slow down before she goes too far in the other direction, so she does, cobbling together a mess of different foods onto a plate for her and Kira to share. It’s hardly a meal, but it’s all tasty stuff, and better yet, things they can eat with their fingers without disrupting their fun. 

Soon enough Kira is flipping through Allison’s music playlists until she finds something worth dancing to, singing in her impossibly beautiful voice and wiggling her cute little butt to the music. 

The afternoon passes by in a whirl of singing and giggles, of swaying in the middle of the lounge room and falling all over each other's feet trying to perform dances neither of them know more than the names of. There are soft smiles and even softer kisses, foreheads pressed together and the light tickle of eyelashes brushing over each other’s skin. They’re touching – _always_ touching – even if it’s just to link fingers as they nibble on cheese squares and cold cuts of meat. 

Allison can't remember a birthday she's enjoyed more than this one.

“Next year I'll actually make the birthday lunch I got all the ingredients for,” Kira tells her with a tiny, slightly embarrassed smile. 

They're curled up together on the sofa, legs in a tangle and Allison on her back. Kira is beside her, propped up on an elbow. Kira had toppled them both onto the sofa when they tried to Foxtrot, and neither of them saw any reason to get up. Allison is still pleasantly buzzed, just enough that her skin feels warm and tingly, and everything is just a little funnier than it probably should be. 

“I love this photo of you in the cupboard,” she says fondly, opening it up on her phone. She can’t help the way her voice pitches just a little bit higher at how adorable it is, when she adds, “You're so cute! This has to be my new background.” 

She grins at Kira while she sets the photo as her wallpaper. Kira groans, but Allison can tell she doesn’t really mind – that she secretly loves the attention. 

Besides, for the last few weeks Kira has had a picture of Allison with a mouthful of food as her wallpaper; Allison needs payback somehow. 

“I can't believe I did that,” Kira laughs when she looks at the screen. She's more sober now than she was before, probably more sober than Allison is, but she still looks as giddy as Allison feels. “And I can't believe I wasted all of your liquor.” 

“Not a waste,” Allison argues with a grin as she puts her phone on the floor next to the couch. The coffee table is too far when she’s this comfortable. She reaches her hand up to twine gently into Kira's hair and massage her scalp. “Your cocktails are _terrible_ –” Kira snorts and Allison ignores her to continue. “–but they're effective. This afternoon was perfect. It's been ages since we did something so silly and fun.”

Kira beams and leans down to press a light but sweet kiss to Allison's nose. “So you've still been having a good birthday? Even though I didn't make us food, used almost every drop of alcohol you own and forced you to swallow drinks that taste like lighter fluid?” 

“ _Fruity_ lighter fluid,” Allison corrects with a wink.

She's rewarded by Kira falling into another round of giggles. “You know, you're right,” Kira says when her laughter dies down. “It's been a long while since we were that silly. When did we grow up?”

“I don't know. But it's not all bad.” 

“Hmm, that’s true.” Kira’s voice has gone flirty. Teasing. “There are definitely...perks.”

“Perks, huh?” Allison tries to fight the way her mouth wants to curl into a smirk. “Care to elaborate?” 

Kira shifts a little, pressing in even closer until she’s all but sprawled over Allison, hips snug against Allison’s, but holding herself up on her forearms. She leans in until Allison can feel Kira’s lips brush her own as she speaks. “Well, we can finally do things like this,” she pauses to nip at Allison’s bottom lip, “without worrying about who is going to walk in.”

Kira pulls back a little, eyes sparkling with amusement when Allison chokes trying to stifle a laugh. She hasn’t forgotten about the more embarrassing moments of their relationship, but they aren’t exactly in the front of her mind, either. Or they weren’t, until Kira reminded her. 

“Like that time your mom caught us. Or... _oh_ ,” Allison groans, caught between remembered embarrassment and laughing at the memory of Scott walking in on his two former girlfriends in a compromising position, “do you remember when Scott–?” 

“I remember the look on his face,” Kira says with a laugh. “And how he kept staring at the wall like he didn’t know where to look, even though he’d seen both of us in less before.” 

“But not with _each other_ ,” Allison breaks into tiny giggles. She tries to hold them back, but they just get worse when she remembers how many times Scott apologized before he could look either of them in the eye again. 

Kira’s face lights up and she catches Allison’s eye. “And, oh my God–”

“Liam!” they both laugh hard enough that Allison’s glad they’re already on the couch. Kira gives up any attempt at holding herself up, stretching her arms out and dropping her forehead into the hair by Allison’s ear, her giggles turning into the cutest little snorts as she wriggles her way into a comfortable position.

It’s...distracting. 

Distracting enough to pull Allison from her amusement at their past, to remind her of what she has in the here and now, and what she hopes to have in the future.

“I’m so glad I have you,” she says honestly, letting her left hand drift back into Kira’s hair, while the fingers on her right hand trace circles on Kira’s back.

“Me too,” Kira replies. Her voice is a little muffled, but her breath is warm against Allison’s ear. She props herself back up onto her forearms, smiling down at Allison sweetly. “I think days like this are the best part about growing up.”

“Days where we drink too much and prove we’re both hopeless at dancing?” Allison laughs. 

“Days we spend together.” 

Allison can feel herself blushing, which is silly considering how many years she’s loved Kira, and has been loved by Kira in return. 

Kira must take pity on her, or she’s determined to make Allison blush even more, because her soft, sweet smile turns into a bright grin. “I still haven’t given you your birthday present!” 

She leaps off the couch and disappears into the kitchen, but she’s back within seconds. Allison has barely had time to push up into a sitting position before Kira is clambering into her lap, holding a small velvet pouch. 

“Okay, so, it’s probably a little bit weird,” Kira tells her a little awkwardly, “and if you hate it I will _totally_ get you something else. But I just thought...anyway. Here.”

The little pouch is heavy in Allison’s hand. When she tugs open the laces and tips it, a black pendant on a silver chain falls into her hand. The design is simple and clean. It’s round and looks like stone, onyx maybe, with a shape cut into the middle and a tiny hinge at the bottom. The space that’s cut out looks just like her arrowhead molds, and she looks at Kira curiously. 

“Is this to hold an arrowhead?” 

Kira nods quickly, biting her lip. “Yeah, you can open it up and put one inside,” Kira opens the clasp to show Allison how it splits down the center, then closes it up again, “then when you close it, the arrowhead won’t fall out. It’s uh...for one specific arrowhead, actually. I mean, you can put whichever one you want in there, okay? But it’s just...I thought maybe...” 

Allison tries to stifle the irrational panic she feels, tries to ignore the way her heart starts thumping erratically. She feels incredibly sober all of a sudden, but she must still be feeling the effects of her drinking because her brain wanders away from what’s important, and she focuses, ridiculously, on the fact that Kira can probably feel her heart hammering in all the places that they’re pressed together. 

“I don’t know why you never told anyone you kept it,” Kira tells her quietly, calmly. She lifts a hand to Allison’s face and strokes her cheek. It feels nice, soothing, and Allison leans into it until she feels like she can breathe again.

“It’s morbid. And...and kind of insane, isn’t it?” Allison asks once her heart isn’t trying to leap out of her throat. 

“Of course not! It’s...it’s strength. And survival. It’s not about what almost happened. It’s about what _actually_ happened, right? You lived, Ally. You lived, and you and that arrowhead are the reason we knew how to stop the Oni.”

Kira is voicing thoughts and feelings Allison that has never known how to articulate before, ones she’s kept hidden in the back of her drawer along with the arrowhead she shot right before she was stabbed.

“You don’t think it’s creepy? That I kept a souvenir from the night I nearly died?” 

“You survived. So, I kind of see it as a symbol of that. You sometimes look at it when you’re scared, or...or uncertain, right? It’s a reminder that you’re strong.” 

Allison gives Kira a nod and a tiny, sad smile. She doesn’t know how Kira knows these things, had thought she’d hidden it well, but her girlfriend doesn’t miss a thing. Allison should have guessed.

“It’s important to you, and I get that. If you…” Kira pauses, idly twisting a lock of Allison’s hair around her forefinger, like she’s still nervous about her gift. “I uh...I made sure the chain was long, in case you want to wear it without people seeing it, you know? And like I said, you can totally put any arrowhead in there. Or...you know...not. It still looks kind of cool without one, right? I just thought, since it’s important to you, you might want to keep it close.” 

“It’s perfect,” Allison says. “I love it.” Her voice sounds a little rough, she thinks, but she means it. Her eyes are burning, but she’s not going to cry. Not really, anyway. “And you’re right, I’d like to keep it close. I just...I wasn’t sure anyone would understand.” 

Kira’s hand falls to Allison’s stomach, her thumb stroking a line down her shirt, right over where they both know her scar sits. “Actually, I think everyone would understand. But if it’s too personal, you don’t need to share it with them.” 

She’s not sure how to reply to that, not yet. She suspects she won’t know whether she’s ready to talk about it with the others until the moment she actually does.

Allison brushes the almost-tears from her eyes and wraps her arms around Kira, tightly. “I love you so much. How did I get so lucky?”

“Good karma,” Kira tells her, cheekily. Kira’s grin is so bright, so bubbly, that it breaks the tension and sends Allison into laughter, until she’s right back in that silly mood she’d fallen out of earlier. 

“You know, I have a present for you, too.”

“Do you not know how this birthday thing works?” Kira jokes, but she looks intrigued.

“Well, it’s sort of a present for me, too.”

She taps Kira on the hip. Kira takes the hint and lifts herself off Allison’s lap, settling into the couch cushions next to her. The gift is in her linen cupboard, so she retrieves it quickly before reclaiming her spot. It’s in a gift bag instead of properly wrapped, so when she hands it over Kira peers inside. 

The look of confusion on her face is adorable, and it’s obvious she wants to ask, but doesn’t want to seem ungrateful.

“I heard towels are a classic housewarming gift,” Allison explains. “Especially for couples.”

There’s a little furrow between Kira’s brows. Allison just barely stops herself from smoothing it out with her thumb, though she can’t hold back her nervous grin.

“Of course, the gift only really works if you agree to move in with me,” she adds, slyly. 

The confusion falls away immediately, and Kira’s face lights up. Her eyes are wide and bright, and her beaming smile makes Allison’s stomach flutter. 

“You want me to move in with you? Even after I made awful cocktails and turned your kitchen into a disaster zone?” 

“Especially after that, I think,” Allison admits. 

Kira nods quickly and enthusiastically, throwing herself across the small space between them and wrapping Allison in her limbs. Kira kisses her so long and so thoroughly that Allison can barely breathe. 

It’s weird that she once hated her birthdays, Allison thinks, because she can’t remember ever being happier than she is today.


End file.
